


Stray (Suzaku x Reader) One-Shot RQ

by FullMoonChaser



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Cat, F/M, Stray, Suzaku - Freeform, XReader, code geass - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullMoonChaser/pseuds/FullMoonChaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzaku has a plan to confess his feelings, but what is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray (Suzaku x Reader) One-Shot RQ

' _I never realized how interesting grass can be...'_

You were sitting outside your school, waiting for your friend Suzaku to finish up with his student council duties. Bored, you were trying to find anything to keep you entertained while waiting and grass seemed to be the most fascinating occurrence in the world at the moment...not.

' _Ugh, what could be taking him so long?'_ You lay back roughly on the grass with a scowl on your face. _'Stupid Suzaku.'_

That's when a flash of black caught your eye. Scouring the upside-down world aggressively, you attempted to find your target. You scanned the whole yard, looking particularly hard at the thorny bushes. There was one bush that stood out, however, filled with beautiful roses.

And that's when you saw it.

"A cat!!!!!" you exclaimed as you scrambled to your feet to get a better look at it. "Aww, it's so cute!"

You began to tiptoe towards the black bundle, hoping to make a new friend. When you got a couple feet away from it, you heart dropped. "Oh no, you're a stray, aren't you?" you whimpered.

Even with its puffy coat, it was obvious the little kitten hadn't eaten for some time. Up and down the feline were cuts and gashes, and one eye was swollen shut. Although tense, it didn't seem to be afraid of you. You looked into the one eye that you could see, and decided you would take home the poor stray and nurse it back to health.

"C'mon little kitty. I'll help you~" you cooed, attempting to inch closer to the kitty. You were so close, and even the black puff ball seemed to want to go with you, when you heard a sound behind you. _'Shit.'_

Suzaku walked out of the building to see you huddled near the bushes. "What is she doing?" he whispered to himself. "She's probably mad at me for making her wait. I should hurry up."

Suzaku started at a dead sprint towards you, shouting "(Y/n)!" a couple of times.

After the first "(Y/n)!", the cat visibly got nervous. Unfortunately, as soon as Suzaku got close, and he belted out your name again, the kitten followed its instincts and fled. "No no no no no!!!" you shouted, throwing your head into your hands and shaking it back and forth.

Once Suzaku stopped next to you, he noticed your vigorous head shaking and curled up form. He squatted next to you, and with a worried expression, asked, "What's wrong (Y/n)?"

You simply shook your head again and pointed in the direction the cat ran off to. Suzaku looked, and noticed a little black mass running towards the main school building. "The cat? Did it scratch you?! Are you okay?"

You finally looked up at him, a fire in your eyes. You sighed heavily, and forced out a, "No Suzaku." Taking another breath, you calmed down more and explained, "That kitten was a stray. It was really skinny, was all beat up, and one of its eyes was swollen shut. I was gonna take it home with me as my pet, and help it get better. But then you started yelling and stuff and the kitty got scared. It ran off." You looked at Suzaku, and just by his facial expression, you could tell he was upset that he had caused you trouble. You smiled and got up, putting a hand out for him. He accepted your offer and stood up as well.

"Suzaku, before you apologize, it's okay. I just wanted to help the poor thing, but it's no big deal. Maybe it'll come back tomorrow, and I'll get it then. Anyways, I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Bye." And with that, you walked away.

Suzaku watched as you walked off with a fleeting thought in his head, _'We were supposed to go to the park together today... I was going to tell her how I feel...'_ Suzaku looked down in defeat and began to walk off. But then, suddenly, an idea popped into his head. _'Maybe I still can confess today! I just need the help of a certain kitten,'_ he thought as he turned and ran in the direction the cat ran off to.

~~~~~

You lay on your bed; your head stuffed into your pillow with your (h/c) hair sprawled all across it. _'Poor kitty,'_ you thought, _'I hope it's okay. It's getting pretty late, and the poor thing only has one eye to see out of.'_

You turned and looked at the clock on your nightstand. It read "11:27". You shut off your light, deciding to go to sleep. ' _Hopefully tomorrow will be better.'_

...

...

...

... ***DING DONG***

Your eyes shot open, immediately flicking to the clock. "3:14". _'Who the hell?'_ Your parents were out gambling for the night, so you had to answer the door. You slipped into your moccasins and wrapped your arms around yourself, trying to stay warm in your shorts and long shirt that simply read "Woof".

Finally reaching the door, you unlocked it and flew it open with an angry "What!?" Then you realized who it was.

"...Suzaku? What are you doing here?" you inquired, moving to the side to invite him in. He walked in, walked past you, and with a yawn, asked, "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Well, ya, you did, but that's beside the point. You look like you haven't slept at all tonight. What are you doing here?" you asked, looking at the back of him while closing the door.

"Well," Suzaku began, "I felt really bad about today, and wanted to make it up to you, so..." And with that, Suzaku put a black lump on your floor. The lump soon took shape into that of a kitten, and it looked at you with that one sad eye. It had a cute (f/c) ribbon collar on.

"OH MY GOD!!! SUZAKU!!!" you exclaimed as you jumped into his arms. He hugged you back, happy that you had forgiven him. After a second, however, you pulled away from him with your hands still on his shoulders. "Wait, cats hate you. How on Earth did you catch it?"

Suzaku opened his mouth to answer you, but then smiled and held up his hands. His arms were covered in scratches and bites, obviously from the little kitten. Suzaku blushed, and added under his breath, "And it's a boy, by the way."

You backed away from him in disbelief and covered your mouth. _'Why would he go through all that trouble for me? Come to think of it, he's always doing sweet things for me. He’s always there for me when I need him. He always tries to make me happy...'_ Your eyes widened with a sudden realization as you watched him kneel in front of the kitten, tying something to its collar. "I should probably head out now, but maybe you want to think of a name for the little guy first?"

"Love..." you whispered.

"'Love?' That's a different name... But if you like it then that's fine! It's a great name!" Suzaku said as he stood up and turned towards you.

You smiled and shook your head. "No Suzaku. I've been so stupid lately. I never realized it, but you've always done everything for me, and I finally know why. You love me, don't you? And I've been so blind that I didn't realize that I...that I loved you too," you ended with a blush as you looked into his eyes.

He was silent for a second. Finally, he caught you in an embrace. "I do, and I'm glad you do too," he whispered in your ear. He pulled away, and with that, walked out the door.

You stared in disbelief yet again, completely amazed by that man. You giggled, and looked down at your new kitten. You saw a piece of paper tied to his collar, so you took it off and opened it. You laughed as you read it, a few tears forming on your eyes. Just then, your phone vibrated. You looked, and were very pleased when you realized it was from Suzaku.

He had texted you, "DON'T READ THE NOTE I TIED TO HIS COLLAR!!! PLEASE!!!" You laughed again, scooping the kitten in your arms and carrying him to bed with you, thinking, _‘Too late,_ ’ with a smile on your face. You placed the note and your phone on your nightstand, and cuddled into bed with your ball of fluff.  _'Today was a good day,'_ you thought before drifting off to sleep.  The letter on your nightstand was a simple letter, straight and to the point. It read:

_(Y/n), I've liked...no, I've loved you for so long now, and I hope that this little gesture will show you just how much I do. I love you, and I hope someday you will feel the same way towards me._

_~Suzaku_


End file.
